Let It Out
Let It Out, par Fukuhara est le second ending de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, de l'épisode 15 à 26. Il est suivi de l'ending Tsunaida Te. Vidéo FMAB Ending 2|thumb|center|335 px Personnages par Ordre d'Apparition Paroles Rōmaji= Let it all out, Let it all out Tsuyogaranakute iin da ne Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru Jibun rashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari Kyuu ni sabishiku natte naichau hi mo aru kedo Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou Chiisaku mayotte mo futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou Let it all out, Let it all out Tarinai koto darake da yo ne Tarinakute iin da ne dakara kimi to deaetan da Ashita ga nan na no ka sore ga shiritakute Chiisa na NAIFU wo kutsu shita ni kakushiteta Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta Hontou wa kowai yo dakedo ikiteku Egao no kimi wo kaze ga nadeteku Chiisa na te kazashite futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou Tadashii koto ga machigattetara dou sureba ii? Kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeireru dake Nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta Kimi ga ite hontou ni yokatta Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou Chiisa na te kazashite futari de tsukurou Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo... Sayonara itsuka wa kuru ka mo shirenai Kisetsu wa sore de mo megurimegutteku Chiisaku mayotte mo aruiteku Kimi to aruiteku sore dake wa kawaranaide iyou ne |-| Français= Dévoile-toi, dévoile-toi, Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être fort. Les fleurs que quelqu'un a dessinées sur le mur sont en train de trembler. Personne ne comprend ce qui les différencie des autres. Sur ce long chemin, tu perdras des choses, et en trouveras d'autres, Même s'il y aura des jours où tu te sentiras seul et auras envie de pleurer. Nous transformerons toutes les larmes et les souffrances en étoiles. Nous allumerons la lumière qui éclairera notre futur. Même si nous sommes un peu perdus, produisons tous les deux De la poussière d'étoile, et cherchons la très brillante éternité. Dévoile-toi, dévoile-toi, Il te manque beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré d'ailleurs. Tu voulais absolument savoir ce que sera demain. Tu cachais un petit couteau sous ta chaussure. Mais faire semblant d'être fort et mentir faisaient tellement mal. En vérité, tu as peur, mais tu continues de vivre. Tu es souriant et le vent te caresse. Tenons-nous par nos petites mains, produisons tous les deux De la poussière d'étoile, et cherchons la très brillante éternité. Que ferions-nous si ce que nous croyions juste était en fait une erreur ? Si des choses tristes sont vraies, nous ne pouvons que les accepter. Je croyais l'avoir perdu, mais toi, tu le savais. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Nous transformerons toutes les larmes et les souffrances en étoiles. Nous allumerons la lumière qui éclairera notre futur. Tenons-nous par nos petites mains, produisons tous les deux De la poussière d'étoile, et la très brillante éternité... Peut-être qu'un jour, nous devrons nous dire au revoir. Les saisons continueront malgré cela à se suivre les unes les autres. Même si nous sommes un peu perdus, continuons de marcher, J'aimerais juste pouvoir toujours continuer de marcher avec toi. Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood